Cycle
by Mirain
Summary: What if Luffy shares the same fate Roger had read and find out. The mugiwara crew makes a promise with their captain to protect his child and wife. Complete
1. Chapter 1

**Cycle**

**A/N: Heya everyone my very first piece of fic and it's a 2-3 short chapters, pls look forward to it anyway here it is. **

**Summary: What if Luffy shares the same fate Roger had read and find out. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own One piece or the characters. **

Chapter 1 : The World's enemy

A small single flame lights up in the pitch black darkness. Footsteps echoes through the hallway, a masculine figure is seen wearing a long white coat with the word _Justice_ inscribe on the back. The marine suddenly stops in front of a cell he then lifts the lamp revealing a figure sitting down on the other side of the steel bars. The prisoner dons a black shorts, a long red coat and a red vest. The light reaches his head and a prominent scar under his left eye is seen while his straw hat hides the rest of his features. Luffy grins...

"Coby huh" he said while his hands are bind by the sea-stone cuffs.

"Luffy-san" he said remorsefully "Why did you let yourself get caught, it's only been a few weeks since you became the pirate king" he asked his rival and best friend while his voice quivered.

"It was only a matter of time" he replied calmly.

Seeing his calm composure Coby flew into a rage, he poured his heart out saying how Luffy could have easily beaten them and escaped on his own.

"It's your execution tomorrow and how can you smile like that and just when I became an admi-" Coby is suddenly interrupted.

"Coby! I'm... expecting a child" Luffy smiled happily.

Hearing those words Coby froze... his grip on the steel bars grew tighter.

"Why are you telling me these_!_" he said furiously, he actually wanted to congratulate him but couldn't. "If the higher ups hear about this, no even now they're searching for your nakama and eventually know about this."

Luffy suddenly stands up and walks up towards Coby.

"That's why _I'm telling_ you" he said strongly "A new born child is innocent regardless what their parents have done."

Coby couldn't say anything else instead he just looked at Luffy one last time and he silently walked off into the darkness. Luffy walks back, sits down and puts his head against the wall.

"I want to see you one last time... Nami."

Somewhere in East blue...

"Oi! Are you all ready to go?" shouted Usopp standing on an island.

"Just wait nagappana!" Sanji returned loudly. "Take it easy it easy Nami-san" he replied Sanji lovingly in contrast to his previous line.

"It's alright Sanji-kun my belly hasn't got that big yet" she giggled.

"That Luffy! Are you trying to ruin Nami-san's lovely figure" he hissed .

Zoro and Chopper followed them off sunny, even though the conversation just now was bright the atmosphere was dreadful as the 5 of them leaves Sanji stops mid stride and goes back.

"Robin-cha~n why don't you guys get on another ship to evade the marines."

"Don't worry Franky an Brooke are building a new ship" she replied.

Sanji heads back to the others, he lights his cigarette then Zoro shoots a glare at him.

"Stupid cook stop flirting you know we need to hurry" Zoro was clearly annoyed.

But Sanji didn't reply with the usual Marimo insults he just continued to puff his cigarette. Everyone of them just silently continued on to Logue town. Before arriving they disguised themselves in a brown coat with a hood to hide their faces, they all spilt up and stayed in different hotels waiting for the next day to come.

Chopper is with Nami while the others scouted the town for a place to safely view the execution and Sanji prepares some escape routes for them in case of any trouble. In the hotel Nami sits near the windowsill with a sorrowful expression on her face. The tiny reindeer tries to go over to her but he withdraws knowing whatever he says to her he can't stop the execution.

Everyone wants to save their idiotic captain but they were given orders...

To be continued.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Here's the second chapter of Cycle hope you enjoy R&R pls. Thx for the reviews on my first chapter, I tried to make this one longer well anyway enjoy**

**Disclaimer: I don't own One piece.**

Chapter 2 - The will of D.

Dawn arrives in Logue town, Nami is abruptly awoken from her sleep not by the rings of the morning bell or Chopper's snoring it was because she recalled what Luffy had told her before he gave himself up.

"_Luffy no! There has to be another way!" she begged him as she gripped his arm. She knows that if she lets this hand go she'll never hold it again._

"_Nami" Luffy moves his hand to caress her he then shows her a gentle smile "Promise me you'll bring up a healthy and strong child." Nami suddenly lets his arm go and the tears she held back just overflowed._

_Zoro and Sanji didn't utter any word even though there was many things to say but once their captain makes a decision no-one can change his mind. Franky, Usopp and Chopper were all crying begging him not to go. Brooke was playing his violin and singing Bink's sake while he himself was crying, Luffy goes over to Chopper._

"_Chopper make sure that Nami and my unborn child are healthy." he said as he patted the crying reindeer's little head. He nodded as he wiped his tears, while Robin was with Nami trying to calm her down. Luffy jumps off Sunny into a boat the same size as Merry, as he sails farther away he shouts out something _

"_You guys be sure to protect them, that's your Captain's final order!" he said with it a childish grin and accompanied by his "shishishi" laugh he then grabs his hat and tilts it forward..._

Chopper could hear Nami weeping silently... 3 hours left till the execution both of them prepares.

Chopper is seen in his human form without his hat while wearing a formal shirt and black trousers

and finally a hooded coat. Chopper finishes before Nami and is now waiting near the reception. Nami soon descends, she's seen wearing a black wig down to her shoulders, a black blouse knee length skirt and the hooded coat.

"Chopper let's go." she said calmly but in fact she was trembling, she lands on her knees. The worried reindeer rushes to her side and helps her up.

"Nami take it, there's still time maybe you should rest."

"I'm... fine I'm fine see." she then shows a smile while a tear trickles down her cheek. "Where are the others?" she asked

"Sanji is double checking the escape routes while Zoro and Usopp are at the plaza already." he answered. He then escorts Nami to the plaza but they're stopped by a marine asking them to take off their hoods. The marine takes a good hard look at them, eventually he lets them pass. A huge crowd has already gathered, civilians and reporters from all over the world came to witness an end of another era. Pirates have also gathered some are there to get info about Raftel the others were those that their crew had helped and some were the remnants of whitebeard's and Roger's era. A shout calls out to them from the crowd.

"Nami-san, Chopper this way." a blonde haired man shouted, both of them knew it was Sanji wearing glasses and had combed his hair to hide his swirly eyebrow.

"Ah! Sanji-san." one of the pirates greeted "The 2 of them are waiting further in."

"Hey isn't that." a rookie pirate points out

"Don't say anything if you don't want any trouble." stated by the guy next to him. The pirates returned their focus on the gallows.

The time draws nearer and the Fleet Admiral Aokiji steps out first while the rest of the marines salute him. Aokiji walks up the gallows and takes a look around then he takes a peek at his watch. It was time, Aokiji signals to bring out the prisoner. Two jailers and Coby accompanies Luffy up, as he was bought up the whole plaza was in an uproar you can hear the insults of the civilians, the cries of pirates that he helped and the jeering of the rogue pirates.

The Pirate King was forced to kneel down on the platform while 2 blades were crossed in front of him.

"Any last words Monkey D. Luffy?" Aokiji asked

Luffy lifts his head up and then somewhere amongst the crowd he sees a big figure with a woman smiling at him he then grins.

"Those who have the will, cross the Grand line find _**it **_and I'll be there waiting!" he declared with a great big smile.

"Too bad Luffy you would have been a great marine ." Aokiji stated as the swords were lifted up in the air. The pirates roared after hearing the Pirate King's declaration, some cried out his name and the reporters wrote down every detail. Nami tries to avert her eyes and run away, Zoro stops her

"Oi, don't look away! Engrave that idiot's smile in your head." he said without taking his eyes of the smiling idiot. Zoro kept his anger pent up inside. Sanji looks up to the sky while smoking.

"Luffy you big idiot." he said quietly as he exhaled a puff of smoke while Usopp and Chopper were shedding tears. His straw hat flies in the air as the swords of _Justice_ were bought down. With that another shaking event is recorded in history. Aokiji and Coby descends, a marine hurries to meet the admirals. Aokiji stops and asks for a den den mushi.

"To all marines! Straw hat's ship is spotted near the port every personnel apprehend the ship." Aokiji's command echoed through the plaza which sent the marines rushing to the port while the civilians panicked not wanting to get caught up in the fight.

"Admiral it's been confirmed that the Navigator who mapped the whole Grand line Nami and the Demon of Ohara Nico Robin are on board."

"Don't let them get away, be sure to burn everything especially the map." he ordered "Coby we're going back to HQ."

_'Zoro-san what are you thinking?' _Coby was battling with his conscience whether to interfere here now. Meanwhile amongst the panic Zoro and the rest make their escape.

"Usopp! Where are you going?" Chopper exclaimed.

"Long nose come back!" Sanji tried to stop him but he didn't make it.

"Stupid cook leave him be we need to get Nami out of here!"

Sanji showed the rest to safe passage where they were out of sight. Chopper transform to reindeer form and carried Nami out of town first, Zoro and Sanji followed behind. The commotion in town escalated.

"There they are!"

"Certain Kill Ultimate Smoke Star!"

*** Boom * **a huge cloud of smoke covered the area halting the marines movement for the moment.

"Robin! Nami!" he shouted as he reached put for the thrown rope.

"Long nose-kun you made it." she said as she helped him up

"How was my acting Ms. All Sunday?" the fake Nami asked

"Perfect Mr. 2 fufufu."

Bon Clay manned the helm while Usopp was running around the ship placing some kind of devices in every part of the ship.

"Alright! I'm finished, ready to go?" said the exhausted sniper.

To be cont.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: **Here's the last chapter. Tnx for reading and hope you enjoyed this .

**Disclaimer:** I don't own One piece or the characters except my own

**Notes: **Gacha - the sound of putting down the receiver of a den den mushi

Chapter 3.

**Future**

Logue town. The pirate ship Sunny go is being chased by 4 marine ships with 2 Vice admirals on board. On board the Sunny go...

"Robin! Coup De Burst is ready any time." shouted Usopp from below deck.

"OK" she replied "Mr.2 quickly lose these persistent marines."

"Roger that." he replied as he turns the wheel hard to port. The pursuing ships starts their bombardment, cannonballs were flying left and right trying to hit their target but it was the water that exploded most of the time.

"Full speed ahead!" the Vice admiral commanded "Don't let them have any second to retaliate keep firing!"

"Vice admiral the pirates seems to be raising their sails." one of the soldiers reported, the Vice admiral was calm and collected he simply replied "Just keep firing." the soldier was perplexed, why would the pirates raise their sail while they have a tailwind.

"Long nose-kun preparations on deck are complete"

"Alright! Here we go Coup De Burst!" he exclaimed as he pushes a button. The stern of Sunny go below the observation deck was shining then the Sunny go took off to the sky which left the soldiers gaping in awe while the Vice admiral reached for a den den mushi.

"It's all yours."

"Roger." replied the voice on the other end of the line.

As the Sunny go descends a battalion of marine ships came into view and opened fired, it seems the marine anticipated that they would do this therefore Aokiji stationed ships further out the sea.

"HQ mission complete. We have sunk the Sunny go." a voice reported through the den den mushi. "After we salvaged the remains we confirmed that the map of the Grand line is on board and is being disposed of now." * Gacha *

**xxx**

3 weeks after Luffy's execution. These past weeks the marines have been active all around the east blue looking for Luffy's remaining crew members.

Cocoyashi village.

"Search every inch of this village! Anyone who resists will be apprehended." the marine soldier announced.

A ship from HQ currently docked at the port near Arlong park used to be. The soldiers stands in attention and salutes as an officer comes down.

"Report." he barked. One of the soldiers comes up beside him

"We have confirmed that the navigator Nami has a relative her." he reported as he flips through his clip board.

"I want some men to stay here in case they try to come back here." the soldier stops and issues the command to the rest then follows the officer to an orange farm outside the town. As the marines marched on 2 women heads to port, gets on a boat and sets off...

**xxx**

8 months passed by the marines hears a rumour about a princess of a country acquainted with the straw hat pirates, they also heard that they were fond of the kingdom and frequently visited.

Alabasta kingdom – Alubarna

"Vivi-chan sorry for causing you unnecessary troubles."

"It's fine Sanji-san, there's nothing that I can't deal with thanks to you guys." she replied with a smile.

"Hime-sama the marines are requesting to see you." reported by one of the attendants.

Alubarna's plaza was filled by it's citizen's as the marines approaches the castle.

"What do you want with our princess!" the crowd shouted out as the try to stop the marines advance. The soldiers push the crowd to the side creating a path for their commanding officer.

"What business do the marines have with our princess?" asked Pell with a stern voice as he blocked their path.

"We only want to talk." replied the officer "Let us pass if you don't want to be removed from the world alliance."

"Let them pass Pell." ordered Vivi, Pell let's them through and followed them inside. Inside Vivi is accompanied by Chaka and Pell and the officer is accompanied by 2 soldiers.

"What connections do you have with the straw hat pirates?" he asked bluntly

"They saved me from Baroque works and stopped the rebellion." she replied composedly

"I see, but can you explain why they have been frequently coming back here after those events?" he relentlessly asked.

"What are you trying to say!" Pell quickly snapped in defence.

"I'm saying that the pirate king might have been romantically involved with the princess." the officer replied as he glared at Pell. Aggravated Pell was about to attack however Vivi lifts up a hand which stops him.

"It's fine Pell." she said calmly "I'm the one who asked them to visit us if they were in the area and Luffy-san didn't pick me as his bride." she said with a serene smile.

"I understand." he replied as he stood up "But we can't let this turnout like the previous pirate king's generation. Therefore I would like to conduct an investigation on the new born children and pregnant mothers."

"If it would prove our innocence then please go ahead."

The marines leave the palace and begins their investigation. Vivi goes to her room and sits outside in the balcony.

"Take care Nami-san." she whispered in the wind.

**xxx**

Goa Kingdom - Fuusha Village outskirts.

The straw hat crew gathered in a small house near the forest.

"Oi oi is this alright staying near a marine training ground." Franky pointed out as he expands the house.

"It's fine Nami-san was set on this place." replied Sanji as he hands him some materials "Besides only rookie marines are trained here." he then hops down from the ladder. "Oi any news from Robin-chan?" he asked as he entered the house.

"None." replied Zoro. Sanji suddenly looks worried.

"Stop teasing him Zoro." Chopper called out. "It seems that Usopp is in Syrup village and Mr.2 is in New Kama land."

"I don't want to know about that long nose and okama." he growled.

"Shut up idiot cook your too loud!"

"What did you say shitty seaweed."

"You wanna fight ero cook!" They exchanged glare and insults. In a flash the two got a right big knock in their heads.

"Sheesh! How am I suppose to get some rest around here." sighed Nami.

"Lively as ever huh Nami." a woman's voice called out.

"Nojiko!" "Onee-san!" both Nami and Sanji said at the same time.

"Go and rest up I'll take care of these guys here." she said as she placed the groceries on the table.

"In a bit. I want to hear about Robin."

"Aa Robin said she'll be staying in Skypiea for a while." Chopper continued from before.

"I see." Nami smiled and heads back to her room.

**xxx**

2 Months later in a dark night a marine ship docks but only a single person gets off. He heads towards the outskirts of the town.

"Who goes there!" Sanji asked menacingly. The man didn't stop Sanji was ready to attack but Zoro steps in.

"It's alright." he said as he holds Sanji back. "Nami is inside."

As the man's face came to light Sanji relaxed then follows inside.

"Nami-san." the stranger greeted with a smile. Nami was sitting up on the bed reading a book as the man enters Nami smiles at him. "Luffy-san wanted you to have this." the man takes out a straw hat and hands it over to her.

"Thank you Coby." Nami takes the hat but drops it and she lets out a scream. Chopper acted immediately instructing Nojiko to get everyone out of the room. Through out the night Nami's screams can be heard, to get their minds off it Coby asks them what will they do now.

"I'm going to open a restaurant." Sanji said as he takes a sip of his coffee.

"Zoro-san what about you?" he directed at Zoro who was leaning against the wall with his eyes closed.

"I might take over my master's dojo." he replied without opening his eyes. Sanji lets out a small laugh but it was drowned out by the screams.

"I'm going back to Water 7 and give bakaburg a hand." Franky added

"I see." Coby said with a smile. "Don't cause any trouble or I'll be chasing you guys again." everyone couldn't help but smile at his statement.

Dawn came and the group was awoken by a child crying, they all enter the room and witness Chopper and Nojiko exhausted. Nojiko was sitting in a chair besides Nami's bed and Chopper was laying on the floor trying to catch his breath. The orange gleam of dawn seeped in from the window and Nami is seen cradling a child in her arms.

"Oh you pulled it off little doctor." Franky said while he was bawling "What are going to name the little tyke?"

"If it's a boy Luffy would have wanted to name him Ace." she replied softly.

"Heh predictable." scoffed Sanji.

"But Luffy always had bad luck dealing with me." she said as she smiled sweetly down the small child in her arms. Sanji drops his unlit cigarette, Zoro just smiled, Franky was still bawling, Coby was lost for words, Nojiko just looked at her sister and Chopper tried to take a peek at the newborn child.

"I'm going to call her Anne, Monkey D. Anne." tears were trickling down her face as she cuddled the child.

"If he was alive I would have beaten the living day lights out of him for not keeping his promise." Nojiko announced. After the eventful morning everyone was set to go. Coby left first saying that he was needed in HQ promptly.

"You guys are going already?" asked chopper as his voice falters.

"If we stay any longer we'll attract the marines attention and our Admiral friend would be on our tail." Franky said.

"Chopper take care of Anne-chan, Nami-san and Nojiko-san for me!" Sanji shouted out at Chopper.

The trio walked off and held their arms up meaning that no matter where they are they will always be a nakama. Chopper waves goodbye.

**A/N: **Well I've reached the end of one fic and hope it was a good read. To be honest you could say this was just a prologue but I've yet to map and layout the rest of the story I'm just going to release some one-shots later and continue this series some other time. So please R&R I wanna hear some of your thoughts about this :D

**PS: **If your wondering about my naming sense I actually named her D. Anne on purpose its the same way the Japanese say Gol.D Roger as Gold Roger so basically she could be called Dianne in that sense XD.


End file.
